


Even if it's quick, love me to your fullest

by orphan_account, waejima (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel Kisses, Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Nudism, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/waejima
Summary: Jisoo brings another hybrid home while Jeonghan is in heat. Jihoon is stressed to the max, Hansol is confused, Jeonghan just wants his naps and cuddles and Jisoo doesn't know what he did wrong.





	1. If you could pick, who you love, would you pick me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and all but not my first time writing. I don't know what I was thinking but this actually kinda good even if it's borderline rushed.

Jihoon absolutely despised Jisoo. No wait, cut that. Jihoon would steal Jeonghan’s caviar and blame it on Jisoo for this. His roommate, _not_  Jeonghan, took in a hybrid. His roommate. Took in. A hybrid. Even if he knew Jihoon and Jeonghan were an odd couple already, he added a fucking gecko. A gecko. Jihoon wanted to cry. Actually cry.

Okay, maybe Jisoo wasn’t exactly a roommate, more like both his and Jeonghan’s owner, but adding a gecko to the mix was just out of his mind. Yes, Jisoo could take care of them, but when you bring in another fucking hybrid when one of your other hybrids is going into heat, it isn’t all that much of a glorious idea.

Jihoon had to deal with Jeonghan almost scratching his neck and being hissy overall and things were not funny. Jihoon had to force Jeonghan into the bath so the smell of slick and hormones would be less killing and now he has to deal with a cute ass gecko staring at them like they were gods themselves. Yeah, Jihoon wants to cry.

‘’Jeonghan, Jihoon, this is Hansol.’’ Jisoo acted so fucking oblivious and Jihoon burst out crying, because it just wasn’t fair. The gecko, Hansol, almost ran away and Jihoon felt even guiltier. Jihoon was just so stressed and Jeonghan’s heat wasn’t doing his instincts any good and now he scared away the cute gecko.

Jihoon didn’t know how long he just sobbed on the floor in the living room of the two floor apartment, but the next thing he knew was that he was being pulled into the lap of someone unfamiliar.

Jihoon’s instincts shouted at him to scent the person who’s hugging him, but he surpressed them and only huddled closer. He began calming down, not sure of how much time had passed, but the gecko’s warm body felt nice and Jihoon wanted more.

He almost started crying again though, when Jisoo suddenly spoke up from somewhere on his left, ‘’Jihoon, are you okay?’’

Jihoon took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and slowly answered, ‘’Yeah, I’m… I’m okay. It’s just been a long week.’’ He hid his face in the neck of the gecko and forced his cheek against the male’s scent gland.

The gecko smelled surprisingly nice and Jihoon wanted to just bask in the scent. Like the rainforest. Jihoon snorted at the irony. ‘’Hey, what’s so funny?’’ Holy fuck, Jihoon was going to die. Like literally, who allowed a cute ass gecko to have a voice like that.

‘’It’s just… You smell like the rainforest and I just found it ironic and holy shit, dude, your voice.’’ Jihoon wheezed the last part out very, very, quickly. The gecko only chuckled and Jihoon swore he was also going in heat because he was ready to spread his fucking legs for the gecko. ‘’I… Noticed that the other hybrid, Jeonghan? Was it? He’s going in heat, right? Do you have a spare room or something? Like, I know he might be uncomfortable and all because there’s a new hybrid around and I don’t want to disturb him.’’

Jihoon only listened to the gecko rambling and sent a curt nod toward Jisoo. Jisoo got the hint and went to look for Jeonghan to help him during his heat. Jihoon realised he’d need to answer soon so he spoke up quickly, ‘’Yeah, there’s a… spare bedroom. More than one actually. Come on, sit up, we need to find a sleeping place on the lower floor." They rose up, neither of them needing help and made their way toward the unused bedrooms on the first floor.

Jihoon opened a door on the left and _holy shit, that looks good._ He could feel Hansol wrapping his arms around himself from behind and smile at the excitement on the smaller ones face. An entire room full of computers, speakers, Jihoon could see a keyboard in the corner and  _oh_. It was the music room Jisoo’d been talkin about.

Jihoon quickly closed the door before he could lose himself in there and opened the next door. That was an actual bedroom, with a connected bathroom. Jihoon walked in, Hansol in tow and _yes_. The wardrobe had sweaters of all sizes in it.

Hansol threw himself on the bed and quickly made sure to get the smell of detergent out of the sheets. Jihoon found two sweaters too big for both of them and threw the slightly smaller one at Hansol. Hansol stared at it for a couple of seconds but then pulled of his shirt and muttered,

‘’D’you want to shower? If you don’t it’s okay, but I guess… Yeah…’’ Jihoon giggled at the male and quickly pulled his own shirt off, not needing to be embarrased about the different tones of skin decorating him, because Hansol and he were just so alike.

Hansol peeled the rest of his clothes off on the way to the bathroom, Jihoon doing the same, albeit a bit slower. Hansol stepped in first, Jihoon following quickly, because it was cold without Hansol. The shower was warm and Jihoon moved under the spray a bit more, until Hansol suddenly turned something on. The water hit Jihoon’s back and he let out a soft hum of appreciation. Hansol somehow, some way found a bottle of shampoo and Jihoon found himself pulled to the gecko’s chest, having his hair and scalp massaged better than Jisoo or Jeonghan ever could manage.

Jihoon, in all his 165 centimeter glory couldn’t reach Hansol’s hair, so he opted with washing Hansol’s back. The longer they stood in the shower, the pinker Hansol’s scales turned and Jihoon found himself wanting to kiss Hansol ‘til they were both gasping for breath. Jihoon moved to shut down the water to leave, but stopped once he heard Hansol whine, ‘’D-Don’t… Please?’’

Jihoon’s instincts won that time and Jihoon trailed his palm up Hansol’s back, over the scales and into Hansol’s hair. Jihoon pushed Hansol’s head to his collarbone, as a mean of comfort, but didn’t expect Hansol to leave a quick peck on his shoulder.

Now it was Jihoon’s turn to whine, because he wanted a kiss on his lips instead. Hansol raised his head and laughed, a cute laugh. Jihoon quickly shut the shower and Hansol pouted at him, but followed anyway. They dried up, pulled the sweaters on and went commando for the night.

They climbed into the bed, Jihoon quickly latching onto Hansol. ‘’I thought guinea pigs were more like lonely sleepers than cuddlers.’’ Teased Hansol. ‘’Oh shush.’’ Came the retort from Jihoon, well he was too sleepy to have put some emotion in it. Hansol turned around to also latch on to Jihoon, pulling the smaller male to his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jihoon whined once more and squirmed against Hansol, trying to reach his lips. Hansol only pinned his hands down and pushed the guinea pig on his back. ‘’What are you trying to do, sweetheart?’’ Was muttered in his neck. ‘’I wanna kiss you, Hansol.’’ Jihoon trailed off with a whine, Hansol started to kiss the guinea pig’s neck, shoulders, nape and collarbones, but not his lips. ‘’Ha-...’’ Jihoon was shut up by a palm covering his lips. ‘’Shush, sweetheart, shush. I’ll kiss you soon, just enjoy this.’’

The gecko ended up kissing Jihoon to sleep; not that Jihoon was complaining.


	2. Hi, you're cute, I'm cute, let's plan our future together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's explanation to locking himself in his studio. Fluffy and awkward and cute. Jisoo is still kinda confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really loved making this even if i still rush things but like i really like fluff and its cute  
> and aaaaaAAAAAAAAAh

A month passes by quick and Jihoon finds himself growing closer to Hansol day by day. Hansol kisses his eyelids in the mornings and Jihoon scratches the scales Hansol always complains about. Jeonghan’s gray and white tail is constantly sticking out from behind Hansol, but Jihoon can't say no to cuddles, when Jisoo joins them the moment he’s awake.

Hansol always has Jihoon pulled to his chest and Jisoo behind his back, Jeonghan in front of the three of them.

Jeonghan’s siamese origins play no part in how he likes to watch over people or how his voice is actually naturally mellow.

Jihoon always regrets the days he leaves his studio and walks in on shameless nude cuddles. He never says no when they ask him to join though. Hansol really wants Jihoon to know that all of them are worried, when Jihoon locks himself in his studio and doesn’t leave until both Jeonghan and Hansol camp behind his door for hours. Jeonghan always likes to have Jihoon jetpack him, because Jihoon is absolutely adorable when he thinks he’s all big and dominant.

In reality, Jihoon runs to Jisoo every time he sees a bug and whines when someone leaves him in a room alone for more than 17 minutes, exactly.

Jihoon just really loves his boys. They're tall and never leave him alone and shower with him and don't say anything when he walks around the apartment nude because he's somehow managed to wear all of his sweaters out and Hansol won't give Jihoon his.

Jisoo always says that when they want something, they only need to ask and he'll give it to them.Jeonghan and Hansol always joke that he’s like their sugar daddy, and Jihoon just watches and rolls his eyes as they roll around on the floor of their bedroom.

“Sollie, cuddle me. “

“Hansol, I want a hug. “

“Hansol, carry me. “

Every time Jeonghan asks for something, Hansol gives. Every time Jihoon asks for something, Hansol gives. Every time Jisoo asks for something, Hansol gives. They all give back to him tenfold, because everyone needs love and Jeonghan really just wants all of them to cuddle again.

The day Jeonghan cut his hair and came home with hair shorter than before, Hansol started fussing over how Jeonghan should keep his hair long and how he looks amazing with long hair. Jihoon joined in, but Jeonghan didn’t leave his hair long. That left two very pouty hybrid boys on the couch as they played with Jeonghan’s short hair.

Jihoon and Jisoo also found out that Hansol likes Jihoon’s tiny and round ears and Jeonghan’s sharp and a bit larger ears. To Jeonghan it wasn't a surprise, but he still didn't trust Hansol near his ears. Jihoon likes the attention his ears received, Hansol plays with them for as long as he can and then whines about how he wants cute ears as well.

Jihoon always likes to think back to good memories, while he sits in his studio. He knows it's cruel and he knows he's desperate for closeness with his boyfriends, but his skin sits too tight around him and his bones ache with the need to move, move, move.

He knows Hansol is whining behind the door and he knows Jeonghan will notice soon, but he doesn't want to burden them with his personal problems.

There's a knock on the door, Jihoon doesn't move. “Jihoon, it’s me, Jisoo. Let me in for a moment?” Jisoo’s voice sounds through the door, but Jihoon doesn't move. Jisoo has the key and he’s too tired to move. Yet he still wants to move. He’s tired, he wants to move. It’s driving him insane and he lets out and involuntary whine.

Jisoo opens the door. He doesn't let Jeonghan nor Hansol in, it's only him and Jihoon. He has a blanket and a bag of something that Jihoon can't see with him. “Hoonie, please, tell us what's wrong. You lock yourself in and we don't hear of you for days on end and suddenly you walk out like nothing happened.” Jisoo wraps the blanket around Jihoon as he speaks, sets down the bag he brought and sits down in front of him.

Jihoon just shakes his head, he knows that they won't understand and he'd need to explain his actions. He cocks his head toward the bag in a questioning manner.”For every time you answer a question, you get one thing from here. That okay?” Jisoo opens the bag slightly and waits for Jihoon to answer. Jihoon nods and hopes it counts as an answer.

He sends a smile towards Jisoo when the older male hands him a gummy bear. Jisoo smiles back, mutters another question, “Can you explain what's happening with you?” Jihoon shakes his head, because even he doesn't understand. “Hansol did some research. He thinks the guinnea pig part of you is getting restless or wants to… Take care of a child, in a way. He said it’s a response to having a pack kinda thing, don't know what he was speaking of, really. Can you explain it to me?”

Jihoon stares at the floor for a second and then speaks, “Uuh.. It's like, when there are at least three hybrids and a human and they're… close? Like, in a relationship kinda way, but it's only official when there's a… Child, children… It’s a mental and physical reaction to having more than three partners or family members.” Jihoon wants to continue, but there's a lump in his throat and he really tries to swallow around it. It does not help. Jisoo hands him another candy and Jihoon calms down a bit.

He can see the gears in his head turn. Jisoo finally lifts his free hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and quietly mumbles, “Maybe… Maybe I can ask Hansol and Jeonghan if they want a child. I know it's too early, I know we aren't ready, but maybe if we could calm you down with that we could.. Maybe start.. Thinking about having one.. “ Jisoo smiles sheepishly in the end, but Jihoon gets it and he smiles back.

Jisoo digs around in the bag until he pulls out a lollipop and places it on Jihoon’s knees. Jihoon smiles at him and picks it up, puts it in a drawer in his studio table and gestures for Jisoo to pick him up. Jisoo happily complies and carries him to the living room, where two stressed hybrids sit. They perk up the moment Jihoon’s set down and suddenly he has a lap full of gecko and cat.

Jeonghan kisses all over his face and Hansol licks at his left ear and neck. Jisoo tries to wiggle between all of them but gives up when he can only get his head between them. Jihoon sighs, trying to get their attention, but he already has and Jisoo only pats his thigh as a sign to continue.

“Guys… Can we talk?” Jeonghan pecks his lips once and Hansol sighs against his neck in confirmation. “I feel… Too hyped at times. Like, I feel how my bones hurt because I'm not _moving_. I know Hansol said it's because I want a child and I _do_. I want to have a child with you, all of you. I… I know were probably not ready…But, we could try.” Jihoon yelps at the end of his sentence, because Jeonghan is already nuzzling into his lower stomach and Hansol is already brushing his hands over his sides. Jisoo speaks up from between them, “We can try… To have one. Like, we don't have to try… Y’know… But I can ask a friend of mine if we could take care of his daughter when he needs a babysitter, yeah?” Jihoon physically feels Jeonghan and Hansol pout, but the two of them still agree.

Jihoon still feels the pain claw at his limbs but it's subsiding. He kisses Hansol’s forehead, pets Jeonghan’s hair and massages Jisoo’s shoulder as they stay like that and look at the clouds pass by the window of their apartment. Somewhere in Jihoon, a part of him calms down and Jihoon smiles as the feeling of restlessness passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feed me comments and kudos
> 
> jKJKJKJK  
> im not that much of an attention whore
> 
> or am i


End file.
